The present disclosure relates to a developing device which develops an electrostatic latent image by electrophotography, and an image forming apparatus including the developing device.
Generally, in a developing device provided in an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, for example, the layer thickness of developer formed on the surface of a developer carrying body is limited by a layer thickness limiting member. At this time, scattered toner is accumulated on the surface of the layer thickness limiting member. When the accumulated toner increases, the accumulated toner transfers from the layer thickness limiting member to a photosensitive body, whereby the image quality might be adversely affected.
In an image forming apparatus using a two-component developer, carrier contained in the two-component developer forms a magnetic brush on the surface of the developer carrying body. In the image forming apparatus, it is known that the developer carrying body is rotated in a direction opposite to a rotation direction in a developing process, to scrape the accumulated toner by the magnetic brush.